Super Why: The Movie: The Forest Critters's Amazing Discovery
"Who's got the Power, the Power to Read with their Woodland Critter Friends" Super Why: The Movie: The Forest Critters's Amazing Discovery is a 2019 America-Canadian crossover animated film which Released the Teaser and Trailer in October 13, 2019 and the Movie will be Released in Theaters in October 26, 2019. Summary Feather Wood and his friends are become The Super Critters to have a Adventure with Rescue Rabbit, Rattie and her Playmates and save The Super Readers from Jumpsnare and his Army. Plot The Movie starts when Feather Wood, Rattz, Lil' Stinky, Bluecorn, Princess Razzberries and Bradie Bonester are arrived in The School Library. They met a Young Boy appears from behind a row of books in a bookshelf. His name is Wyatt as Feather Wood and his Friends greets him until he press the question mark to open the door and they enters the Storybook Village. Feather Wood and his Friends are gasped that the wonderful place was when they see lots of things. Suddenly, Whyatt hears his portable computer ringing when he takes it out and opens it. The portable computer screen shows that Wyatt's friends has a new friend as Feather Wood and his Friends follows him. When they're arrived in the Playground, Feather Wood and his friends meet Pig, Red Princess Pea and Puppy that they brought a new friends named Peter Rabbit. When Pig and Rattz are talking about Constructing, Red and Lil' Stinky are talking about Skating, Princess Pea and Princess Razzberries are talking about Dancing, Wyatt and Feather Wood are talking about Being Famous and Puppy and Bradie Bonester are talking about Fetching. Bluecorn greets Peter Rabbit and she doesn't know what she talking to him about when Peter Rabbit feels too confusing. The others saw Peter Rabbit's confused that he don't know how to talk with Bluecorn about. Wyatt and Feather Wood think that has a super big problem when the super big problem needs The Super Readers. Whyatt pressed a button on his portable computer to called the Super Readers as they go to the Book Club. Whyatt and Feather Wood ran to the Book Club and introduced themselves along with Bradie Bonester and Puppy. Pig riding a tricycle entered from the right along with Rattz, Red entered from the left along with Lil' Stinky and Princess Pea entered from the right out of a carriage along with Princess Razzberries. The kids and the woodland critters gathered together at the front with Peter Rabbit. Peter Rabbit introduced himself along with Bluecorn. When they all here and they going to solve Peter Rabbit's problem. The kids and the woodland critters entered the Book Club together and Whyatt plugged his portable computer into the main, bigger computer, causing it to turn on. He then stood to the left while Peter Rabbit and Bluecorn stood at the Right. Puppy, Pig, Red and Pea sat down at the table along with Rattz, Lil' Stinky, Princess Razzberries and Bradie Bonester. Peter Rabbit explains that he doesn't know how to talk with Bluecorn about as they gasped in shock. "Good question," said Whyatt and they know what to do they look in a book Pea got up and began to say her magic words. A Book came out and Whyatt and Feather Wood reading about "Rattie's Amazing Discovery". When Whyatt looks at the viewer and he and Feather Wood walked to the big computer to find the answer about Peter Rabbit's Question. Whyatt sees 11 super letters and they put in his portable computer. He showed the front of the computer to the viewer to get the super story answer. Whyatt closed his portable computer and ran to the center of the Book Club. The Kids put one of their arms in, stacking their hands. The first to transform was Pig. He twirled around and changed his outfit. The next kid to change was Red. She twirled around and got a new outfit. Pea was next to change. She twirled around and obtained a new dress. The next one to change was Whyatt. He spun around and gained a blue and green superhero outfit. The last one to change was Puppy whene spun around and gained a dog superhero outfit as he flips. They called The Super Readers and Peter Rabbit forgot to become a Super Reader too when he dressed his new oufit and they called him Rescue Rabbit when he becomes the 6th member. Feather Wood and his Friends are dressed up just like The Super Readers as Rattz dressed as Alpha Pig, Lil' Stinky dressed as Wonder Red, Princess Razzberries as Princess Presto, Bradie Bonester dressed as Woofster, Feather Wood dressed as Super Why and Bluecorn dressed as Rescue Rabbit. They saw the critters pretending just like them as they called them The Super Critters. The Super Readers entered their Why Flyers as The Super Critters jumped onto them and flew into the book opened. They were now flying through the book. They then fly into the book, coming to a grassy, country-side land. Whyatt then begins to read a few sentences. "There was a little Muskrat name Rattie who meet her playmates. But then, A mean dark colored Jackalope, Jumpsnare who wanted to caught Rattie and her Playmates. Rattie doesn't know how to stop him when she feels confused." Rescue Rabbit then mentions how this sounds a lot like his own problem, and Super Why explains that both don't know what are talking about. They soon find Rattie and her Playmates as the Super Critters greeting them. Rattie introduced herself and her playmates, Butterscotch the Cottontail Rabbit, Gilbert the Gosling, Chang the Otter, Goro the Rhino and Smoochie the Penguin. Super Woodpecker introduced himself back with his Friends, Alpha-Raccoon, Wonder Skunk, Princess Presto Fox, Woofster Collie and Rescue Chipmunk. Rattie's playmates has a Companion for them as Butterscotch gives a A Little Robotic Bush-Tailed Skunk named Stink-Pew. He's very cuddly as Woofster Collie plays with him when they are running. Suddenly, Jumpsnare was hiding in the bush and watching them. He thinks that he has a plan as he rush off from the bush. Rescue Chipmunk spotted a Jackalope in the bush, but run away. Cast Johnny Orlando as Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why Samuel Faraci as Pig/Alpha Pig T.J. McGibbon as Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red Tajja Isen as Princess Pea/Princess Presto Joanne Vannicola as Puppy/Woofster Vincent Tong as Peter Rabbit/Rescue Rabbit Crossover Friends from Yardley: Cole Caplan as Feather Wood/Super Woodpecker: A Woodpecker who is a Flight Pilot member of Bluesy's Team. He has a power to read and the leader of the Super Critters. Pierce Gagnon as Rattz/Alpha-Raccoon: A little Light-Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Bandit member. He has alphabet power. Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky/Wonder Skunk: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn, even the Animal Patrol Team. She has word power. Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries/Princess Presto Fox: A Older Gray Fox who is a Majesty member of Bluesy's Group. She has spelling power and the Second-In-Command to Feather Wood. Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonester/Woofster Collie: A Collie Dog who is a Playful Friend. He has dictionary power. Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn/Rescue Chipmunk: A little Blue Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team and the Playful Member. She has a power to help the Super Critters. Some Characters lives in Yardley: Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Children Gang. Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A little Tan Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. She is the Co-Leader to Bluesy. Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. Kira Kosarin as Cora Canton: A little Brown Torch Key Raccoon who is Sneakers's Cousin. Antagonists: Rob Paulsen as Jumpsnare: He's a evil dark-colored Jackalope who is the Main Antagonist in the movie. The Jackalope Soldiers: An Army of Jackalopes who helps Jumpsnare to Kidnapped the Super Readers and The Super Critters. A New Companion for the Super Critters: Dee Bradley Baker as Stink-Pew: A Little Robotic Bush-Tailed Skunk who helps the Super Critters to find their way. He revealed as a companion pet for The Super Critters. New Friends and Playmates: Nicole Sullivan as Rattie: A Little Muskrat who who is friends with The Super Readers and The Super Critters. She can go on a adventure with Feather Wood and his Friends along with her Playmates. Sabrina Pitre as Butterscotch: A Bright Yellow Cottontail Rabbit who is pretend to be a Jackalope. She is one of Rattie's Playmates. James Kirk as Gilbert: A Gosling who is a daredevil and he is one of Rattie's Playmates. Tom Kenny as Chang':' He's an Furry Gray Otter who is very cautious and he's one of Rattie's Playmates. Cree Summer as Goro':' An Adventurous Blue Rhino who looks much like Lulu from Ni-Hao Kai-Lan. He is one of Rattie's Playmates. Grey Griffin as Smoochie':' A Girly Lavender Penguin who has a habit of saying "like" and she's very adore to The Super Critters. She is one of Rattie's Playmates. New Other Friends: Bruno Mars as Randy: A Little Animatronic Skunk who is friends with The Super Critters. He is the Lead Singer of his band. Scarlett Johansson as Prickette: A Little Animatronic Porcupine who is friends with The Super Critters. She plays the Bass and only a Female Member of the band. John C. Reilly as Inkwell: A Little Animatronic Raccoon who is friends with The Super Critters. He plays the Drums. Tracy Chapman as Bookie: A Animatronic Beaver who is friends with The Super Critters. He plays the Keyboard. Rod Stewart as Bartie: A Little Animatronic Jack Rabbit who is friends with The Super Critters. He plays the Guitar. James Blunt as Squitter: A Littlle Animatronic Squirrel who is friends with The Super Critters. He plays the Triangle and the Youngest Member of the Band. Songs/Soundtrack We R Who We R - Ke$ha (Going to the Storybook Village Scene) I Just Can't Wait to be a Hero - (Parody of I Just Can't Wait to be King from The Lion King) (Sung by Randy and the Forest Banders) Hot in Herre - Nelly (The Super Critters's Wish Dream Scene) We Will Jingle - Music-K8 (It's Time to Battle the Jackalope Scene) BOOMERANG - JoJo Siwa (End Scene) The Greatest - Sia (Ending Credits) Nintendo Switch Game Rescue Rabbit's Quest Adventure: Help Peter Rabbit/Rescue Rabbit to unlock The Super Critters, defeat Jumpsnare, Fight his Army and save The Super Readers. Quotes Rattie Rattie: "Hey Super Readers, are those your little Woodland Friends?" Butterscotch Butterscotch: "Look at me, I'm dressed as a Jackalope. Gilbert Gilbert: "Do you think I'm ready to fly?" Chang Chang: "You must be crazy to think we can go in there." Goro Goro: "I may like adventure, but I don’t wanna get too dangerous." Smoochie Smoochie: "Like, no way am I go there. My mother, like, literally told me that the Jackalope Castle is too dangerous." Trivia * Randy is the only a Character who appears in the Country Bear Vacation Hoedown. * Jumpsnare, Chang, Goro and Smoochie '''are the only Characters who appears in PAW Patrol and Ni-Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic Series. * Peter Rabbit was known to be the 6th member of The Super Readers and was not caught by Jumpsnare and his Army. '''Studios Studios3.png Peach Nova Productions Spin Master Entertainment Decode Entertainment Out of the Blue Enterprises PBS Kids Studios Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Animated movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Superhero Movies Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:October 2019 Releases Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:American animated films Category:Family Category:Family films